


You Will Obey

by darkenedjustice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, Force Choking, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi, Jedi/Sith - Freeform, M/M, Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkenedjustice/pseuds/darkenedjustice
Summary: A commission for a friend.A young Jedi finds himself caught and at the mercy of a Sith.





	You Will Obey

The dark cape swirled out from behind the sith as he entered the interrogation room. The soundproofed space seemed to echo the prisoners distressed breathing. The sith smirked. He could feel the fear radiating off of the boy. This is good. He should be feared. He walked around and faced the upright table the Jedi was strapped to with precision in his steps. He looked the Padawan over noticing and liking the small thin frame of the boy. Alvos’ seemingly soulless eyes glided up and stared into the glaring face of the prisoner. The boy was young, around 20 and his delicate green eyes were oozing the fear that he would not show on his face. Alvos spoke,  
“Paoet, Padawan, your planet is Falthor-vii and you are an ambassador. Is this information not correct?” Paoet turned his head to the side refusing to speak. Alvos raised two fingers in a nonchalant manner and flicked his wrist, forcing his prisoner to look at him.   
“I said, is this information not correct”? Green eyes stared back at Alvos in defiance, and then the boy made a strained sound. Alvos’ hand appeared clenched in front of him. 

“You will speak, you will obey, or you will have a very difficult time here.” Paoet’s eyes grew wide as he tried, failingly to suck in air. Alvos sighed and released him, the boy coughing and panting.   
“This information is not relevant. We already know who you are, where you come from and what you do, and there is little that the first order cannot find out.” Alvos paced in front of the table. “You will tell me the residences of the force sensitive children that the Jedi council were after.” After Paoet had finally gotten his breath back he let out a sarcastic laugh.  
“I most definitely will not”, Alvos was in front of him in a flash. His hand slipped into the Jedi’s dirty blond hair slamming his head against the back of the table. He leaned close into the boy’s face, snarling.  
“You have no choice in the matter. You will tell me what you know, one way or another.” Paoet grit his teeth his face clenching up in pain. “Do you understand?” Paoet opened his eyes and glared at the Sith lord. Alvos could feel the prisoner’s, no, his prisoner’s, heartbeat speed up. The Jedi’s lack of training allowed Alvos to almost clearly read the boy's emotions and at this moment his closeness was unnerving to Paoet. Alvos smirked. Paoet’s face dropped, quickly becoming frightened. The Sith released the Jedi’s head and circled the table in silence, the padawan’s fear increasing. Alvos paused in front of the table again, reaching out his hand running the blond hair through his leather gloved fingers slowly and gently. He could hear the boy’s breathing speed up. The suspense made Paoet snap,  
“DON’T TOUCH ME”!

The Sith let the hair slide out of his fingers, eyeing the nerve racked boy. His eyes were lit up with emotions like clear green pools. Alvos wrapped his fingers harshly around the boy’s neck. He could feel the nervous heat rushing into his gloves from the hot tan skin. He squeezed. Paoet’s legs thrashed in the restraints. Alvos’ eyes smoldered, he loved this feeling. The power, the control, this hot, infuriating Jedi dripping with defiance just begging for Alvos to break him. Paoet’s mouth open and gasping called to him. He looked into the wet pink cavern, he wanted to explore it. He released the boy and gathered himself. He could feel the heat pulsing off the Jedi’s body and he almost lost control. He watched in silence while the boy sucked in oxygen, but before he could take another breath the cool glove was once again at his throat. Paoet could breath but only barely. Alvos brought his lips close to the Jedi’s ear and spoke.   
“I will touch you,” Alvos’ hand slid off his neck down the boy’s chest, unclipping the brown robes that hung off the boy. Paoet’s heart almost stopped. Alvos brought his lips closer to the boy’s ear and lowering his voice. “I will feel you”. Slipping his hand under the hem he dragged the light shirt up over the Jedi’s chest. He removed his glove. Alvos' hand traced down the young Jedi’s slender form. The tan skin seemed to jump underneath his fingertips. The heat from the smooth skin pulsed into his hand. Paoet squirmed and the Sith’s hand snapped back up to the boy’s neck. “I will BREAK you.” The Jedi tried to speak but could not find the words. The deep voice puffed hot air into his ear and he closed his eyes tightly. The Sith took a step back and looked over his prisoner. The wrinkled, torn robes no longer covered the Padawan. His tan skin, exposed, had a slight shine due to the light sweat that covered him. He looked delicious. Alvos’ eye’s traveled down the thin frame and over his prisoners pant line. There he found something he was not expecting. Paoet’s eyes shot open and lurched against his restraints as Alvos rubbed his hand over the half hard cock that was clearly showing through the Jedi’s linen pants.

“H-hey-”, Paoet cried out weakly. Alvos used his other hand that wasn’t rubbing the boy harshly to lightly choke the boy.  
“You will not speak unless it is to give me praise... or reveal the information that you know”. Paoet bit his bottom lip suppressing his moans. Alvos continued until his prisoner was straining against the restraints his body begging to be touched. The Sith, truly evil, pulled away. Paoet made a small noise in protest. His chest rising and falling quickly to the beat of his panting. Alvos’ turned his back sharply and walked around the interrogation table.   
“You will have no contact from anyone but me. You are mine and from now on you will be only mine.” Paoet tried to speak but with a simple hand movement from the Sith the force had been used to retrain his breathing.  
“You will speak when it is required of you and if you don't you will be punished”. Releasing the prisoner from his clutches, he walked through the door locking it from the outside. Later that night everyone on the Star Grazer knew that the new prisoner was off limits. From that point on the storm troopers tried to avoid being seen in front the interrogation room door.

**Author's Note:**

> As requested, LOTS of choking.
> 
> Please comment.


End file.
